


A gift...

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, X-Men
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M, The Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	A gift...

Wrapped in blue a present is placed on his lap, single silver bow.

He arched a brow, looking at the wrapped gift. ‘What’s this for?’ He slowly starts to undue it.

“Because you deserve something nice.”

 

 

The hidden gift inside,  a chess set themed after one of Charles favorite movies.

The wrap is removed,  blinking several times at the chess set in the box.  "Thank you, Erik.“ His voice chocking.

“Well, We broke your last one, and i know this isnt anywhere has nice.”

He rubbed his eyes, looking everywhere but Erik’s face. "No…its… its beautiful. Um.. wonderful. thank you.”

He felt like a tenseness had grown in the air.“ Right im an idiot, I..sorry charles.” He stood ready to walk out the room.

“Erik.” His tone was confused as he reached out and took his hand. “Please… don’t leave me alone anymore.” Tears gently ran down his cheeks.

A palm moved to cup his cheek. “ Charles I’m not leaving you alone..I..you didnt seem to like it.” He paused

“I love it.” His tone soft, taking the gift and setting it on the desk, gripping his hand as he rose from the chair and stood a little wobbly. “I’m… not use to gifts.” This tone soft. “That…” He chocked again, feeling his legs give.

Palms rested firmly on his hips keeping him in place.“ You should not push yourself so for me Charles. I am not going anywhere.”

He clutched his shirt tight in his fists. “I’m still so fucking mad at you.” His voice cracking more. “I fucking hate you and I love you so much at the same time.” His legs give against the hands that held them.

“I do not blame your hate nor understand your love. I am a monster, and you are the greatest prize, but look what I have done to you. In my fury I injured you, in my worry I paralyzed you.”

“And in my pity I learned that I loved you.” He crumbled to the floor. “In your arms, on that beach. It wasn’t the fact that you took them, you left me.” A trembling hand rested over his heart. “You broke… this is broken.”

Lips pressed warmly to the palm that covered his heart.-“ Had I stayed you could not have saved me Charles. My biggest regret was leaving you alone on that beach, but I can not change the past.”

“You could have saved me.” His tone was quiet, tear stained face as he swallowed hard. “I need someone to save me.” He rolled up his sleeve,  showing they tracks from the serum. “Save me before it’s too late.”

Lips moved to press against those has well.“ Then you must stop Charles, I love you rather you can walk or not.”

“How do I stop?” He was trembling, a chocked laugh at the kiss to his tracks. “I’m not strong enough anymore.”

“Oh but charles you are much stronger than any of us. You are the best of all. 

He shook his head no, trying to.get off the floor. "I’m just a drunk junkie.” His hand slipped and he fell to the floor with a small thud.

He moves to the floor quickly gathering him in his arms.“ What you are is mine Charles, and I love you

He hide against his chest, arms moving to wrap around his neck. "Bring my gift to.” His voice as weak as his body felt. “You… can’t leave me.”

“I would never, not again.” Presses a warm kiss to his head

He leaned into the kiss and sighed softly. “I don’t mean to be a mess.”

“I love you, you are my mess darling.”

“I love you too


End file.
